To Love You Back
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "You might say that now,but at the end of the day,it's always going to be Stefan.Like when we saved you from Elijah.I was there,waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.But then Stefan appeared and you chose to run into his arms."/.D/E S/? DL?DR!
1. Chapter One

**This is offically my first TVD fanfic. I'm addicted.**

**If you find any spelling mistakes, please point them out… My dads word doesn't have spell check. I don't know when I'll be updating my Glee story. My computer is going all HIATUS on me right now. **

**This should be short… might continue. **

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, Stefan and Kathrine would finally leave, Bonnie and Jeremy would get together, the Origianals would shut the fuck up, Damon wouldn't own a shirt and Delena would be the end game. Caroline and Matt would get back together, Jenna and Alaric would become famous vampire hunters, and Rose would pracitcally throw Elena into Damon's arms. ;).**

**Let's just say that If I would own TVD… I would NOT be writing FANFICTION.**

**Takes place during when Elena visits Katherine in 'Katerina' 2x09.**

**(Elena starts to remember , because apperantly she had some provane tea before she went to bed, so let's just say that it was half/half… not strong enough/not weak enough.)**

…**..**

"…Klaus will kill everybody you care about, evryone that cares and loves you…." Kathrine spoke in her still hoarse voice. She grabbed her neck and winced. Elena grabbed the plastic cup and filled it fully with blood, pushing it through the barrier with bare hands. The vampire quickly drowned the cup of blood and looked at her doppelganger.

"Jeremy, Jenna.. Caroline, Matt, John…Stefan.. _Bonnie_.. Damon." Kathrine trailed off.

Flashback

_She stepped out of the bathroom, walking slowly and carefully towards her bed._

"_Cute Pj's." A handomse voice said and Elena looked up, seeing Damon sitting on her window cushions. A silver necklace dangled from his fingers._

"Speaking of the Salvatore brothers? What's their plan?" Kathrine asked, eyeing the bottle of blood.

"There is none."

"Yet." Kathrine added and greedily drank from the cup Elena handed her.

"For such a heartless bitch, you're not that bad."

"And for such a little weak human.. well- not even that." She answered, smirking.

…**..**

"I can't Stefan, he will kill _everyone _that stands in his way. I cant do this, there _has_ to be a way." She said and pulled away, running a hand through her hair.

"No, Elena. Don't think like that."

"Good night Stefan." Was her answer. She walked throught the door and ran upstairs, walking through her door frame, she got a weird feeling, which made her grab her provane necklace.

Flashback

"I'm tired Damon," She said and looked around to just stare at something but him. He saved her life today, he deserved a thank you.

But he owed you. He killed Jeremy.

He didn't do it purpously. He was upset.

Damon stood up, walking to her confidently, the necklace swinging from side to side.

"Brought you this."

She sighed frustrated, sitting down on her bed and grabbing her old teddy bear. Had Damon compelled her? Why would he do that? She gasped as more images filled her mind.

Flashback

"I thought that was gone," She answered when she realized what the object was. Damon only shook his head, doing that irresistable eye thing again. She wanted to shout at him to stop doing it, but secretly, she loved it. "Thank you." She added and went to grab it but Damon pulled his hand back. He was about to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. "Please give it back." Elena answered quickly, looking at him sternly.

"I just have to say something."

Elena threw her bear across the room, screeching frustratingly. What did he tell her? She grabbed her head and sighed.

Ever since Isobel returned and told her about her past, everything have been different. Everything when down the hill and more secrets were revealed.

Flashback

"But you took a chance on Damon, how did you know he would give it to me?" Elena asked and looked at her biological mother curiously.

Isobel smiled slightly, "Because he's in love with you,"She answered confidently.

Everyone had told her that Damon loved her, everyone hinted.

Jenna, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, her own biological mother, her biological father.. Anna.

But she didn't listen.

She closed her eyes when another wave of flashbacks entered her mind.

Flashback

"Why can't you say it with my necklace?" Elena asked carefully.

He hesitated, "Because what I'm about to say is … probably the most selfish thing in my life?" He answred. She shook her head lightly.

"Damon, don't go there." She whispered back.

"I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it." He answered quickly and walked towards her, throwing his hands to prove his point.

Tell her what? Elene felt like crying, like a toddler that didn't get what it wanted. She sat up, clearing her mind ,rubbing her temple to stop the soreness.

Flashback

"I love you Elena." He answred and nodded his head lightly, Elena's mouth parted slightly and she stared at him. "And It's because I love you," He hesitated and searched her eyes. "That I cant be selfish with you, why you can't know this."

She looked into his eyes, ready to grab his arm and tell him the three letter phrase over and over. Once she heard his later words, she tried to shake her head, but she was numb. She wanted to tell him that she loved him back, but she couldn't. She was stuck. "I don't deserve you," He answered and shook his his head lightly, his eyebrows furrowing. "But my brother does." He added and Elena's eyebrow twitched, frustrated with his words. She shook her head a little, trying to say 'No'. But she couldn't. Because this is Damon Salvatore, and he's giving her up for his brother.

He came a little closer, and Elena was already lifting her head up, but she gasped lightly when his lips touched her forhead instead.

"Gosh, I wish you didn't have to forget this," He spoke again, touching her her cheek, Elena leaning into it slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows at his words. "But you do." He finished as his irises went small and then big again. A tear escaped his eye and Elena wanted to cry with him, but suddenly, something was holding her back, like she could say anything, because she didn't know how to.

She blinked, and the next thing she knew, she had the necklace around her neck and Damon was gone.

She gasped and covered her mouth as sobs rocked through her body.

Damon had given her up. Because he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to make her choose.

He loved her.

She gasped again and stood up, her hands searching for her coat and car keys. She put on her converse and ran down the stairs, opening the door and running for her car.

She drove through the slight drizzle, knowing that Damon would be surprised by her knowing. She replayed the scene in her bedroom over and over again. A smile crept up on her face and she dorve a little faster.

Once she parked outside the boarding house, she ran and opened the door, a graceful smiled on her face.

"Damon? Where are you?" She said loudly and heard a few strained whisperes.

"Quickly." Damon's strained voice spoke. Elena few a heard shuffles and she walked towards the living room, gasping for the upteenth time that day.

"Damon?" She said, her voide barely above a whisper. Damon looked down as he buttoned up his shirt, Rose fixing her heair awkwardly in the corner.

"Were you..?" Elena asked, hurt. "You were." She answered.

"Elena.. I- "

"No, Damon. I cant believe it.. You said that.." She interupted him, confused.

"What?"

"That- That you lo-"

"Elena, we're adults. We do that kind of stuff.. It doesn't mean anything." Rose said gently and went to walk over to comfort her.

"Don't Rose." She answered quickly. " I still remember when you hit me so hard that I lost conciousness and hit my head on the edge of the sofa. Don't pretend everything is okay." She said and Damon threw Rose a warning look. " You know what I'm sick of? I try so hard to make everything right, but people hurt me anyway. They stab me right in my back." She looked at Damon. " I saw the good in both of you, but you just ended up fucking it up worser. Or let me rephrase that.." She bagan and looked back at Rose. She threw her a hurt look and then looked art Damon. "Well.. here's the knife back, just so you can stab me again." She said and turned around, walking towarsd the exit.

"Elena, wait." He said quickly and grabbed her arm. She turned around to meet his face and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"What, Damon? I trusted you. After all the things you have done! You attacked Vickie and turned her, and then she hurts Jeremy. You abused Caroline and messed with her brain, You bit Bonnie, You fed me your blood, You wished I was dead, You kidnapped me.. God Damon. You compelled me to forget!" She shouted and pushed him slightly and Damon jaw dropped.

"WhatI?" He asked astonished.

"I remembered, the tea wasn't strong enough for me be completely Anti-Vamp but it wasn't too weak either." She answered and crossed her arms.

"But-"

"And do you wanna know why I came here?"

He waited for an answered, his brows furrowing again as he had a pleading expreession on his face.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I loved you back." She answered, walking out the door, missing the single tear that fell from Damon's eye.

…**..**

**Sooo.. What do you think? Review maybe? Pretty pweeass? Hope it was good enough. I really wished this happened in the 'Katerina' episode.**

**READ THIS:**

**Do you remember when Damon compelled her and she just stood there, listening? And whenever someone else compelled a different person, they would repeat what they should remember, or they shouldn't? I realized that Elena never said anything after that, she just blinked and sat down on her bed. Which means, that the tea might have worked , right? : )**


	2. Chapter Two

**So I decided to continue the fic. Ill try to make it a slow burn for Damon and Elena. Right now, Rose, Katherine, Stefan and Klaus are obstacles. Damon needs to end his affairs with Rose, and Elena has to let Stefan go.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone : )!**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, Stefan and Kathrine would finally leave, Bonnie and Jeremy would get together, the Origianals would shut the fuck up, Damon wouldn't own a shirt and Delena would be the end game. Caroline and Matt would get back together, Jenna and Alaric would become famous vampire hunters, and Rose would pracitcally throw Elena into Damon's arms. ;).**

**Let's just say that If I would own TVD… I would NOT be writing FANFICTION.**

**(Elena starts to remember , because apperantly she had some provane tea before she went to bed, so let's just say that it was half/half… not strong enough/not weak enough.)**

…**..**

Elena was sitting on her bed, sobbing into her pillow with her teddy under her arm. She remembered the last time Damon was here, invading her personal space. Sitting on the same spot, with the same tedy in his hands. Going through her underwear drawer and annoying her further. Her cries died down slightly when she heard a tap on the window.

It was him. She knew it.

She tried to ignore it, but the tapping became more frequent and louder. She gritted her teeth, throwing her poor , old teddy across the room. It hit the mirror of her Vanity, sliding down her mirror fastly and hitting the perfume bottles. The tapping was louder and harder, and at some point Elena thought that it glass was going to rubbed at her eyes harshly and stood up, stomping over to the window cushions and opening the curtains.

"What?" She asked harshly, her nostrils flaring as she saw the person behind the glass.

Damon said something to her but she couldn't hear. Just to annoy him, she raised her eyebrows and pointed to her ear. Damon rolled his eyes and tried to open the window, balancing himself on the branch beside the window. Elena snickered as Damon tried to open the window gently. Damon's expression hardened and it became scarier, slightly terrifying Elena. She rolled her eyes, doinf a hand motion for him to back up. She unlocked the window and opened it, gasping at the cold breeze as Damon stormed into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing her hair brush so she could have anything to occupy her hands with. Provoking a vampire was clearly on her mind right now.

"We need to talk." He answered. Ohh… what a famous phrase that is.

"Then talk."

Silence followed that for a couple of minutes. Elena finished brushing her hair, pulling it into a pony tail and crossing her arms.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow and staring him down.

"What me and Rose did, that didn't matter. It didn't mean anything." He said and looked at her, pleading her to understand.

"It did mean something, Damon! You slept with her!" Elena yelled, thanking god that Jenna decided to stay over at Ric's.

"Not that, Elena. That stuff doesn't matter to me."

"Really, now?"

"Rose and I are barely friends. I was upset, and she was there. It didn't mean anything." He tried again.

"Whatever." Elena answered and sat down on her bed.

Damon stood awkwardly, hovering over the edge before finally deciding to sit down.

"Why did you compel me?" She asked.

"If I didn't, it would only add another complication to your life. Besides, I'm sick of being the second choice. You said so yourself; 'It's always going to be Steafan.'" He mimicked her words from a few weeks ago.

"That was two months ago, Damon. Stefan and I arent going to be back together for a long time, if ever." She answered.

"You might say that now, but at the end of the day, it's always going to be Stefan. Like when we saved you from Elijah. I was there, waiting fro you at the bottom of the stairs. But then Stefan appeared and you chose to run into his arms."

"I chose to run into his arms because he caught me first." Was her answer.

He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows as an excruciating pain appeared on his handsome face.

"Besides, we can't be together, Elena," He said. Elena stayed silent, watching him and clutching her necklace protectively, "There is Stefan, and Kathrine.. and Klaus. It's to risky."

She didn't answer and he stood up, walking towards her window. She stood up quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him harshly.

"You always walk away when things get hard, Damon. I'm not letting you this time." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Elena, we can't. You of all people should know that." He answered and tried to push Elena away.

"No." Elena snapped. Damon sighed, kissing her forehead before pushing her away and storming out her window.

Elena screeched, annoyed by his decision.

Stefan filled her mind, taking over everything.

She was turning into Kathrine. She groaned and fell onto her bed.

…**..**

"I _told_ you, you were in love with her." Rose said and smirked.

"I told you to shut it." Damon snapped, pouring himself another glass of scotch which he drowned quickly. "We have to end this, you know. What ever this is." He said and sat on the sofa.

"No we don't." Rose said smugly and went to sit beside him, Damon immidiately putting some space between them.

"Yes we do. I need to take some time apart from everything." He said and pushed Rose's hand away.

"Really?" She murrmured.

"Stop it Rose. If you value my friendship, back away." He warned her, standing up. Rose smirked, capturing his lips in hers in vampire speed. Damon almost gave in. He pushed her away and growled.

"I'm gonna win Elena over fair and square. You're not helping me think clearly." He answered, clearly angry.

"Well, I could help you. You can make her jealous?"

"I already told her that us sleeping together doesn't mean anything." He answered.

"Oh, come on, Damon. So what? Are you just going to sit around doing nothing while your preciouss Elena runs into Stefan's arms once again?" She asked scathingly. In less than a second, Damon had Rose against the wall with his hand around her throat.

"I heard you hit Elena. You don't come into my house, judging situations and controlling them without my permission. Understood?" Damon snapped, tightening his hold.

"Fine." Rose spat, running upstairs. Damon sighed, throwing him self on the couch, his mind filling with Elena thoughts.

…**..**

**Yes, Rose is a bitch. End of story. And yes, I'm one of those people that WILL kill her. Sorry. She reminds me too much of Alice. Flippin' Twilight wannabe ._. **

**Review maybe? : )**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I decided to wedge around two more chapters before staring on 'The Sacrifice' story line. **

**Let's just say that Damon can't stay away from Elena for too long ;).**

**YT IDIOT OF THE WEEK: On James Blunt , Stay the night lyric video**

_**WhatTheTetris: Thumbs up, if you hate Thumb Up Whores.**_

_**Me: Does that mean that you're a whore ? : |.**_

**What? I couldnt help myself :] .**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, Stefan and Kathrine would finally leave, Bonnie and Jeremy would get together, the Origianals would shut the fuck up, Damon wouldn't own a shirt and Delena would be the end game. Caroline and Matt would get back together, Jenna and Alaric would become famous vampire hunters, and Rose would pracitcally throw Elena into Damon's arms. ;).**

**Let's just say that If I would own TVD… I would NOT be writing FANFICTION.**

**(Elena starts to remember , because apperantly she had some vervain tea before she went to bed, so let's just say that it was half/half… not strong enough/not weak enough.)**

**Any mistakes are mine. : |**

**...**

Damon rolled his eyes when Rose was gone.

Girls are so dramatic.

Great, now he's talking to himself.

He poured himself another glass of scotch and relaxed on the couch, watching as the fire ate the wood slowly. He cocked his head to the side and wondered where his dear brother is.. He hasnt returned since he left this morning. Not that he was worried, quiet the opposite actually. He just didnt want him to go off and do something stupid, releasing Kathrine form the tomb- (He would need Bonnie for that, but even she thought that Dear could do no wrong.)

His thoughts wandered off to Elena land, wondering how his departure affected her. He rolled his eyes, knowing that by tommorow morning she would probably go back to Stefan.

He cocked his head to the side, wondering what Rose was doing. He heard her even breath and realized she was asleep.

He knew what he had to do, he needed to befriend Elena first and wait until she fell out of love with his brother. He didnt want more of their History repeating itself. Especially not now.

The door opened and shut and Damon didnt even look up.

''Where have you been?'' Damon asked, putting the glass behind him on the liquor cabin surface.

''Somewhere.''Stefan answered, throwing himself on the sofa and humming lightly.

''Are you drinking human blood again-cause' I can tottaly see how killing innocent bambi-like creatures is wrong- but we really don't need Liz finding out about another round of killings or theft from the blood bank.'' Damon said, eyeing his brother carefully who seemed unfazed by what Damon just said. Normally, he would have been thrown against the wall for that accusation, stuff like "I'm not you, Damon. I'm not a monster" thrown at him.

''Nooo-pe.'' His brother answered, closing his eyes and smiling.

''I thought you and Elena were like, gone? Vamoose.'' Damon asked.

''Mhmm.''

''You know, one-word answers get boring after a while. Either open up, or get outta here.'' He snapped and narrowed his eyes.

''Why do you care, Damon?''

''Because my little brother just got laid and it sure as hell isn't Elena. I mean, I'm not doubting that she's a total-'' He wandered off.

''It wasnt Elena. Or Katherine.''

''Well no shit, Sherlock.'' Damon sighed and threw his head on the sofa cushions. ''Well?''

''I'm not telling you, you'll probably go run off and tell Elena.''

''Got that right.''

''Besides, Elena would only get hurt when she finds out about the other person.''

''Is there a chance that it's a guy?'' Damon asked and smirked

'' I care about Elena. I love her. But she was there and I was upset and so was she. And it happened.'' Stefan muttered and sighed, putting on his brooding expression. ''Dont tell her.'' He warned Damon and went to stand up. Damon snorted.

'' Im not gonna tell her. _You_ are.'' He said and raced upstairs, thanking god that Rose took a guest room.

He changed into a simple shirt and jeans and layed on his bed, wondering who it could be. Bonnie is out of the picture, Rose was here the whole time, and Jenna sure as hell wouldnt do something like that ( he was pretty sure Jenna was hooking up with Ric these days, and let's just say that his vampire killing toy collection wasn't so harmless), and that vampire barbie was always with Lockwood guy. His eyes narrowed as he listened to his little brothers phone conversation.

**...**

Stefan picked up his phone and sighed.

''Yes?''

''Did you tell her? I mean, I think it should be me. You might love her, but I'm her friend.'' The girl snapped.

''_I_ need to tell her.''

''_No_. _You_ listen to me! _I_ will be the one telling her, not you. She'll probably try to commit suicide or something if you tell her. I will break it down to her slowly, while you'll just try to rip the band-aid off quickly. Girl's need time for stuff like this. I dont care if she'll hate me, I just need her to understand. She _will_ forgive me. I've known her all my life, and I love her Stefan. She's like a sister to me. She made mistakes in her life, and so did I. I didnt mean for anything to happen, and she'll understand that. Because she's _Elena_.'' The girl on the other line snapped and Stefan winced, knowing she was right.

''_God-I_''

''No, I'm right, you're wrong! You're wrong, I'm right!" The girl on the phone yelled.

''Fine.'' He said and hang up. He dropped the phone on the ground, groaning at what he had done.

**...**

Back in his room, Damon shook his head. The conversation didn't help at all. It could be either of them now.

**...**

**Naawww... No Elena in this chapter.**

**And it's a short one tooo... :( . Boo me :\ .. More to come, sooner that last time :)!**

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Between cleaning my forever messy room and taking Misty for rides, I really have no time for updating. I'm sorry!**

**Right now, I'm trying _really_ hard to make some time to make Ash's late Chrissy present .**

**Anyway, yes, I _do_ realize that Rose isn't going to die ( * Sigh * ._.) but I really can't think of a proper story line for the twilight look-a-like. Sorry. :|**

**I really can't wait for the 'Descent' episode! Only 16 days left! :)**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, Stefan and Kathrine would finally leave, Bonnie and Jeremy would get together, the Origianals would shut the fuck up, Damon wouldn't own a shirt and Delena would be the end game. Caroline and Matt would get back together, Jenna and Alaric would become famous vampire hunters, and Rose would pracitcally throw Elena into Damon's arms. ;).**

**Let's just say that If I would own TVD… I would NOT be writing FANFICTION.**

**(Elena starts to remember , because apperantly she had some vervain tea before she went to bed, so let's just say that it was half/half… not strong enough/not weak enough.)**

**Any mistakes are mine. : |**

**...**

Elena woke up from her deep slumber, smiling when she swung her legs and landed beside her bed.

She stretched, feeling better than any other day. She took a shower, dressed and ate breakfast in silence, sighing when she realized that Jenna was once again, not home. And then she smiled when she thought of her history teacher; Alaric Saltzman dating her Auntie Jenna. They really did make a good couple.

She swallowed her cereal and washed the dishes when the doorbell rang.

She frowned and checked the time on the microwave, which showed 8:37 am. She shrugged, walking to the door, seeing Bonnie with a shy smile.

''Come in, Bon.'' She greeted quickly and opened the door wider.

**...**

In the boarding house, Stefan was going _crazy_.

''Oh, Stefan.'' Damon called cheerfully.

''What?''

''I'm sure Elena's awake.'' His older brother answered, taking a sip from his blood bag.

''Shut up.''

''Why? Are you _ashamed_?'' Damon asked saracastically, throwing him an incredoulus look.

''Damon, stay out of it.''

Damon snorted, throwing his head back, he laughed loudly.

''You must me Mental, brother dear, if you expect me to stand by.''

''You _will_ stay away from Elena.'' Stefan roared, standing up glaring at Damon. Damon, too stood up.

''I'm sorry Stefan, but seeing as Elena _loves_ me, you should be the one telling her that. Well, not that I'd let you.''

''You're delusional. Elena despises you.''

''When pigs fly.'' Damon answered and walked out the front door.

**...**

Back at Elena's house, Elena and Bonnie sat across from each other at the dining table.

''Is something wrong, Bonnie?'' Elena asked curiously, furrowing her eyebrows and eyeing her best friend carefully.

''I didn't mean it, Elena. It just happened.''

''What?''

''Just don't get mad, Elena, promise!"

''_Bonnie_.''

''Elena- please.''

''Bonnie just tell me.

''I..."

**...**

Upstairs in the boarding house, Rose scowled at Damon's retreating figure. She wanted to attack, to hurt him, to betrey him in the worst way. She wanted to do all of these above _so_ bad that she hadnt realized her face transformed into the dangerous, bloodlust-ing form. She snarled, throwing the bedside lamp at the window, the given object shattering in a million pieces.

She paced the room, muttering to herself. After a while she finally colapsed under the heavy anger.

And that's how Stefan found her.

**...**

''Elena, you _have _to understand. I have developed some sort of feelings for him and..-''

''For _Christ's sake_ Bonnie, spit it out already!'' Elena shouted.

**...**

Damon's car hit the gravel of Elena's drive-way. He frowned, seeing the witch's car neatly parked beside Elena's. Did _she_ sleep with Stefan? Oh Lord, this is going to be a hell of a day.

**...**

Stefan kneeled beside Rose's form, running his hands over her face.

''Rose? Rose, wake up!'' He tried, ready to slap the older vampire awake. As if on que, Rose's eyes opened, forming into the same face again, snarling at the person infront of her. She pounced, scratching, punching and kicking the person, not caring what kind of damage she has done. She ran out of the boarding house and into the forest, destroying everything in her way.

**...**

Damon listened to thier conversation.

_''Bonnie, what the hell are you talking about?''_

_''Elena, you have to understand. I have developed some sort of feelings for him and..-''_

_''For Christ's sake Bonnie, spit it out already!''_

Oh yes, she did.

**...**

Strefan struggled to crawl to the guest room's bed. The blood gash wasn't healing so well and even a small step drained him of energy. He didn't know what happened to Rose, why she attacked him like a wild animal fighting for the freshest meat. He looked at the glass-less window and breathed in the fresh air, catching a sniff of the preserved blood bags from the basement. He licked his lips and frowned, knowing that he could do it.

''Just a sip.'' He said to himself and limped downstairs and into the basement. He opened the fridge and grabbed one 'O Negative' . He opened the bag and dug a straw into it, taking a taste of the heavenly liquid. ''More.'' He rapsed out greedily, taking a big gulp and drainging it completely. He quickly finished this bag and opened another.

**...**

Rose stopped in the shadows of the trees behind Elena's house, seeing Damon walk in un-invited. She cocked her head to the side when she saw Elena's face pale even more. The girls eyes widened and she stood up.

**...**

Elena faced her best friend again. She heard someone come in and she panicked, standing up and grabbing the wooden stake she hid under the coffee table. She saw Damon come in and dropped it instantly, smiling and running up to him. He caught mid-stride, glaring at Bonnie behind her back. Bonnie raised her eyebrow and glared back, a talent Damon was jealous of.

''Well, Bonnie? Anything to say?" Damon asked when he pulled away from Elena. Elena faced Bonnie and looked at her with questions in her eyes.

''Well, I...''

**...**

**Oh-Oh, Stefan is back to his old ways, Rose is running amuck and Bonnie has to tell Elena something. Wanna find out what? Review !**


	5. Chapter Five

**It's been over 16 days, and I am SOOO sorry.**

**The first semester of University has started and I really don't have much time on my hands, although I should be posting some HP and Glee one-shot's soon. Please be patient with me.**

**Anyway, HOW GOOD WAS 'THE DESCENT' Epi? **

**I gotta admit, I cried like a baby when Rose... died. Especially the part when she started counting, and also when Damon killed that girl ._. ... looks like our lovely bad-boy is back to his old self :((**

**© I don't own anything. All rights are owned by their respective owners.**

**If I did own Vampire Diaries, Stefan and Kathrine would finally leave, Bonnie and Jeremy would get together, the Origianals would shut the fuck up, Damon wouldn't own a shirt and Delena would be the end game. Caroline and Matt would get back together, Jenna and Alaric would become famous vampire hunters, and Rose would pracitcally throw Elena into Damon's arms. ;).**

**Let's just say that If I would own TVD… I would NOT be writing FANFICTION.**

**Any mistakes are mine :|.**

**...**

_Previosuly:_

_Elena faced her best friend again. She heard someone come in and she panicked, standing up and grabbing the wooden stake she hid under the coffee table. She saw Damon come in and dropped it instantly, smiling and running up to him. He caught mid-stride, glaring at Bonnie behind her back. Bonnie raised her eyebrow and glared back, a talent Damon was jealous of._

_''Well, Bonnie? Anything to say?" Damon asked when he pulled away from Elena. Elena faced Bonnie and looked at her with questions in her eyes._

_''Well, I...''_

**...**

''Bonnie, if you won't tell me what happened, or what you did, I'm gonna kick you out.'' Elena warned and paced vigilantly closer to the witch.

''_Well Bonnie_, spit it out.'' Damon snapped, enjoying the discomposed stance of Elena's friend. _Serves her right_.

''Just don't get mad-''

''Bonnie, we went over that _half an hour ago_ . Get on with it, or get out.'' Elena finally snapped but sat down and her friend followed.

''Can he go?'' Bonnie asked and pointed at the vampire, not daring to look up.

''No,'' Came said vampire's answer.

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms, sitting back, she looked pleadingly at Elena.

"Look-"

"_Bonnie." _Elena yelled.

"I kissed Jeremy." The witch answered quickly and then covered her mouth.

"Hah- I _ knew _it was you- wait- _what?_" Damon's booming laugh came, quickly covered by shock.

"I kissed Jeremy, alright. I'm sorry Elena-"

But the said girl started laughing loudly, clutching the couch for support.

"You thought that-"giggle "-I would be mad about you-"giggle "-kissing my brother?"

"Uh, Yes?" The witch answered carefully, confused by her friends out-burst.

"Then who the _hell_ was it? If it wasn't that witch, then..-" Damon mumbled to himself and then shook his head.

"Are you alright, Damon?" Elena asked when she calmed down. At his name being called, said vampire looked up.

"Sure, everything's good." He answered a few seconds later. "I need to go." And then he quickly left. Elena frowned and then looked at Bonnie.

"Can you tell the future, Bonnie?" Elena asked seriously.

"I'm not a seer." Bonnie answered and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She then grabbed said friends hand. She closed her eyes and focused. "I can't tell you _what's _going to happen. But something bad and good for different people, I guess." Bonnie said and dropped Elena's hand.

"But what-?"

"I can't _see_ anything, I can feel it."

…**...**

A few hours later, around mid afternoon, Elena entered the boarding house. She looked around warily, looking for any signs of danger.

She went upstairs and checked Stefan's room, and then tried to locate Damon's but didn't have a clue on what it would look like, so she went downstairs and into the kitchen; which was empty.

She dropped her bag and slowly started walking towards the basement, where delightful moans filled the area. Confused, Elena walked down the old pavement stairs and rounded the corner to the dungeons.

She entered the room where the fridge was kept and stopped in the doorway, horror stricken by what was happening in front of her.

Stefan's back was to her, with blood all around him, on the furniture, the walls.

He turned around and his expression softened before it became livid once again. Elena didn't dare to say a word, jut stood there in all her idiocy. Stefan stood up quickly, and ran towards his target. He grabbed Elena by the throat and smashed her against the walls. Elena's shouts of pain filled the room and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Stefan?Stefan-"_slap._ "-it's me. Elena. Please stop." She pleaded, clawing at his hands, but to no use.

…**...**

Damon's car hit the gravel of the boarding house and he got out quickly. Rose was no-where to be found. So she was either dead, or hiding. He blinked and frowned when he saw Elena's car parked beside his. He shook his head and walked towards the door, opening it and throwing his keys down on the table. He started taking off his leather jacket but stopped when a slight crash emitted from the basement. He dropped his jacket and took off towards the stairs. His vampire speed got him fast to the place of the crash and he couldn't help but roar in fury at the scene.

Stefan's focused eyes didn't even see Damon who suddenly yanked him back from Elena's unmoving body.

He quickly grabbed the provane needle from Elena's hands and pushed it through his brother's flesh. He dropped the body on the ground and quickly moved towards Elena. He checked her pulse and sighed when he heard the steady beat. A red spot caught his eye and he tilted her head to the side, showing Stefan's bite. He growled and moved his body to one of the other dungeons, locking it before picking up Elena's body and moving it upstairs to his bedroom.

…**...**

Over an hour later of mending her wounds, Elena's eyes finally popped open, and she quickly grasped her neck, mortified by the earlier events. A hand movement caught her eye and she moved to the side, seeing a caring expression on Damon's face.

He applied the wet towel to her wound again and sighed, sitting up.

"You shouldn't come here alone, Elena." He said with his back to her.

"I-"

"No i's or but's , Elena. You're lucky I got here on time."

"I'm sorry."

He turned around and gathered her hair to the other side. He reached out and his fingers trailed across the bite, making Elena wince. He shook his head and sighed, lifting his wrist to his teeth and biting sharply. He thrust his arm towards Elena.

"Drink up."

"_What?_" She rasped out and stared at Damon.

"I Said-"

"I know what you said."

Damon blew out a breath, annoyed by her behaviour.

"Drink my blood, at it will heal without leaving a scar."

"But-"

"Judging by the situation, you'll be drinking vampire blood from today on. I can't have your safety distracting me at every second."

"But if someone kills me, I'll become a vampire!" He shouted and moved away.

"Do you rather be dead, then?"

"Yes."

"Too bad." He snapped and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. He showed her his wrist and Elena's face scrunched up. "Elena." he warned. She sighed and wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist, placing her teeth into his bite marks.

Damon gripped the bed post for support and sighed, relaxing.

Elena sucked gently and moaned with displeasure.

"Come on, Elena. Drink."

Being thoroughly annoyed, she bit into his wrist and sucked harder.

"Oh, sh- Ow!" He groaned and had the urge to pull his hand away but resisted. Elena closed her eyes at the embarrassment and Damon pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing the bite mark on her neck that started disappearing slowly.

…**...**

**Lame ending, I know.**

**But HOLY COW! She has some of Damon in her system now ;).**


End file.
